01 Sierpnia 2003
TVP 1 07:05 Moda na sukces; odc. 1977; serial prod.USA 07:30 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 1; Rasing Dad; 2001 serial produkcji USA; wyk: Bob Saget, Kat Dennings, Brie Larson, Jerry Adler i inni 07:50 Bociany z Pentowa; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 08:40 Poranek filmowy; Pierścienie Almanzora; Kolca Almanzora; 1989 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Igor Wozniesjenski; wyk: S.Smirnowa,W.Talyzina,M.Kononow 09:45 Kino na niepogodę; Trylogia marsylska; cz. 2/3-Fanny; Trilogie marseillaise; 2000 komedia obyczajowa prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej; reż: Nicolas Ribowski; wyk: Roger Hanin, Henri Tisot, Gaela le Devehat, Eric Poulain 11:20 Czy pamiętasz?; Ewa Demarczyk 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc. 6; serial prod.USA 13:10 Kwadrans na kawę 13:25 Zielony karnawał; cz. 1; program muzyczny 14:05 Plebania; odc. 272; serial TVP (stereo) 14:30 Plebania; odc. 273; serial TVP (stereo) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Babiniec; magazyn 15:40 Klan; odc. 675; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 676; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1977; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; Kompleks męskości; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; Edi i miś 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:20 Skradzione serca; Stolen Hearts-Two if by Sea; 1996 komedia romantyczna prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ stereo; reż: Bill Bennett; wyk: Sandra Bullock,Denis Leary, Stephen Dillane 22:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2; (Best of the best 2); 1989 film sensacyjny prod. USA (98') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Bob Radler; wyk: Eric Roberts, Phillip Rhee, Chris Penn, Edan Gross, Ralph Moeller 23:41 Monitor Wiadomości 00:00 Oszustwo; film fabularny produkcji włoskiej /dla dorosłych/; reż: Claudio Florino; wyk: Jonnathan Pryce, Susan Lynch, Claudia Gerini. 01:35 Po tamtej stronie; odc. 21 - W potrzasku; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 02:15 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc. 11-Niewłaściwe miejsce i czas; serial prod.USA zgodą rodzicówstereo 03:00 Twarda gra; odc. 23; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody 7.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Nera, księżniczka Oceanii - serial animowany 7.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 7.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 8.00 M jak miłość (41) - serial TVP 8.45 Czterej pancerni i pies (5) - serial TVP 9.35 Złoty Wieszak 2003 - reportaż 10.00 Roxanne - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 11.40 Zrozumieć świat 12.10 Historia Ziemi (6) - Wielkie zlodowacenie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy (282) - telenowela TVP 13.40 Złotopolscy (283) - telenowela TVP 14.05 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 15.05 Sokole Oko (3) - serial USA 16.00 Panorama 16.21 Pogoda 16.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 16.55 Tablice pamięci - Powstanie Warszawskie - film dokumentalny 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.00 Wiedźmin (7) - serial TVP 19.55 Alternatywy 4 (7) - serial TVP 20.55 Warszawo ma... (1) - koncert plenerowy z okazji 59. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport-telegram 22.27 Pogoda 22.35 Warszawo ma... (2) - Warszawskie piosenki Staśka Wielanka 22.50 Babski wieczór: Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (20) - serial USA 23.30 Babski wieczór: Dwie matki - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1991 1.15 W płomieniach - dramat katastroficzny, USA 2001 2.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Dzielne Żółwie - następna mutacja - serial anim. 7.25 Atomówki, Laboratorium Dextera - seriale anim. 7.55 Misja w czasie (55) - serial przygodowy 8.50 Świat według Kiepskich (78) - serial 9.30 Szpital na perypetiach (15) - serial komediowy 10.00 Apetyt na miłość 10.30 Idol 11.20 Różowa pantera - serial animowany 11.40 Psie serce (5) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Amor Latino (56) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 TV Market 13.35 Czułość i kłamstwa (32) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Strażnicy czasu, Atomówki - seriale anim. 14.35 Beyblade - serial anim. 15.05 Kocham Klarę (8) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie (125, 126) - serial 17.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 18.05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Idol 20.15 Miodowe lata (70) - serial komediowy 21.10 Seksmisja - komedia science fiction, Polska 1983, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Informacje 23.40 Puls - biznes i giełda 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Zakazane reklamy 0.35 Szepty nocą - film erotyczny, USA 1997 2.10 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.50 Ścieżki miłości (76) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.40 Telesklep 7.25 Córka przeznaczenia (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.15 Brzydula (29) - telenowela, Kolumbia 9.05 Przygody Animków (72) - serial animowany 9.30 Trele morele - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku 12.40 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Miss Polonia - Start - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Przygody Animków (72) - serial animowany 14.20 Brzydula (30) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.10 Na celowniku (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Córka przeznaczenia (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (77) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 SUPERKINO: Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 22.10 Ślepa sprawiedliwość - western, USA 1994 24.00 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 OTV 8.00 Piękno ocalone 1/6 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 ŚIadami wspólnej historii 3/4 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Spółka rodzinna 16/19 10.15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956 9/15 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Kulturalne związki - 50 lat Teatru Lalek w Bialymstoku 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Wyjście z cienia 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Piękno ocalone 1/5 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Dwa światy 16/26 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 50-lecie zespołu Śląsk 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 OTV 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 OTV 19.30 To jest temat 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 OTV 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Sekrety bliźniąt syjamskich 1/2 23.55 Dzień czwarty 1.15 Pani ambasador 6/6 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.30 VIP - Ptaki: magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Hoboczaki - serial 8.30 Artur - serial animowany 9.00 Psotny Bill - serial animowany 9.30 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 9.50 Ja się zastrzelę - serial komediowy 10.20 Dziki księżyc (143) - telenowela 11.10 Zbuntowany anioł (231) - telenowela 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 14.30 Dziki księżyc (144) - telenowela 15.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial animowany 16.00 Ulysses - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 17.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (232) - telenowela 19.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial 20.00 Millennium - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Policjanci - serial 22.30 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 23.30 Władca życzeń 2 - horror, USA 1999 1.15 X Laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.00 VIP - Ptaki - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.00 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (36) - serial anim. 7.25 Magiczni wojownicy (54) - serial animowany 7.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Miłość i przeznaczenie (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Żar tropików (36) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.30 Krok za krokiem (57) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Virginia (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Telesklep 15.05 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (36) - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy (54) - serial animowany 15.55 Miłość i przeznaczenie (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.50 Krok za krokiem (58) - serial komediowy, USA 17.20 Żar tropików (37) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.15 Operacja wieczność (19) - serial science-fiction, USA 19.10 Luz we dwóch (2) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Nikki (1) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Matczyny dar - western, USA 1995, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Nancy McKeon,Adrian Pasdar, Lucy Deakins, Jeremy London, Max Wright, Beata Poznak 22.05 Na granicy światów (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Nowy koszmar - horror, USA 1994, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Robert Englund, Miko Hughes, Heather Langenkamp, David Newsome, John Saxon, Wes Craven 1.15 Mordercza obsesja - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 2.45 Luz we dwóch (2) - serial komediowy, USA 3.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wojenne losy; Godzina "W"; 1979 dramat prod. polskiej (78'); reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki 07:15 II Biesiada Weselna; cz. 2; widowisko muzyczne/stereo/; wyk: Kapela Staśka Wielanka, zespoły ludowe, "Trubadurzy", "Bayer Full", "VOX" 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 469 - Anonim (25'); telenowela TVP 08:40 Dzień czwarty; 1984 dramat prod. polskiej ( czarno - biały); reż: Ludmiła Niedbalska; wyk: Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jarosław Domin, Bogdan Szcześniak, Witold Bieliński i inni 10:00 Tropami prehistorii 10:25 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:30 Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc. 9/13 (27'); 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 10:55 Dzieje kultury polskiej; Krzywousty i jego synowie; film dokumentalny Leszka Skrzydło 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wyznanie klakiera; film dokumentalny Waldemara Karwata 13:00 Kareta; film fabularny produkcji polskiej /31 min./; reż: Zdzisław Leśniak 13:35 Zbigniew Krukowski pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 14:00 Szansa na sukces; Raz na ludowo-Koncert laureatów cz. 1 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 469 - Anonim (25'); telenowela TVP 15:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:50 Garderoba damska; odc. 8/12 - Inny świat (24'); telenowela TVP 16:15 Koncerty na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie; Tommaso Albinoni - Koncert d-moll na obój i smyczki; stereo; wyk: Orkiestra Teatro La Fenice z Wenecji 16:30 Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc. 9 (27'); 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wojenne losy; Godzina "W"; 1979 dramat prod. polskiej (78'); reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki 18:55 Zbigniew Krukowski pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 469 - Anonim (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 20:55 "Warszawo ma..."-koncert plenerowy; z okazji 59 rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego 22:00 Kronika Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 22:30 Garderoba damska; odc. 8/12 - Inny świat (24'); telenowela TVP 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Lato z dokumentem; Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" 00:20 "Warszawo ma..."- część II; Warszawskie piosenki Staśka Wielanka 00:35 Monitor Wiadomości 00:50 Gwiazdy tamtych lat; Łucja Prus; reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 01:20 Miś Uszatek; Wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 469 - Anonim (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 02:50 Kareta; film fabularny produkcji polskiej /31 min./; reż: Zdzisław Leśniak 03:25 Zbigniew Krukowski-pieśniarz Warszawy 03:45 Kronika Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 04:15 Szansa na sukces; Raz na ludowo-Koncert laureatów cz. 2 05:10 Garderoba damska; odc. 8/12 (24'); telenowela TVP 05:35 Moja Polska, moja Europa; program Jana Grzyba 05:51 Monitor Wiadomości 06:05 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Osobisty pamiętnik grzesznika - Film przygodowy , Wojciech Jerzy Has , Janusz Michałowski,Jan Jankowski,Hanna Stankówna,Franciszek Pieczka , Polska 1985 , 120 min. 10:00 Indochiny - Regis Wargnier , Catherine Deneuve,Vincent Perez,Linh Dan Pham,Jean Yanne , Francja 1992 , 155 min. 12:35 Dłużnicy śmierci - Włodzimierz Gołaszewski , Krzysztof Kołbasiuk,Andrzej Precigs,Henryk Talar,Zbigniew Buczkowski , Polska 1985 , 90 min. 14:05 8 1/2 - Federico Fellini , Marcello Mastroianni,Claudia Cardinale,Anouk Aimee,Sandra Milo , Francja/Włochy 1963 , 140 min. 16:25 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Film dokumentalny , USA , 55 min. 17:20 Kraj świata - Film obyczajowy , Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz , Olaf Lubaszenko,Jan Nowicki,Henryk Talar,Cezary Pazura , Polska 1993 , 80 min. 18:40 Dziki - Laszlo Benedek , Marlon Brando,Mary Murphy,Robert Keith,Lee Marvin , USA 1953 , 80 min. 20:00 Słodki rewanż - Komedia , Charlotte Brandstrom , Rosanna Arquette,Carrie Fisher,John Sessions,Francois-Eric Gendron , USA/Francja 1990 , 95 min. 21:35 El Mariachi czyli kariera klezmera - Film sensacyjny , Robert Rodriguez , Carlos Gallardo,Consuelo Gomez,Jaime de Hoyos,Peter Marquardt , USA/Meksyk 1992 , 85 min. 23:00 Tajemnica domu przy Gantry Row - Horror , Catherine Millar , Rebecca Gibney,John Adam,Nicholas Hammond,Mark Gerber , Australia 1998 , 95 min. 00:35 Wolę być - Film krótkometrażowy , 35 min. 01:10 Ulicznicy - Gerardo Tort , Luis Fernando Pena,Maya Zapata,Armando Hernandez,Mario Zaragoza , Meksyk 2001 , 90 min. 02:40 Zakończenie programu - 320 min. CANAL + 07:00 Łapu Capu - 10 min. 07:10 Nie Przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:20 Diabelski Młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 40 min. 08:00 Teletubbies - Film animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 08:30 Numer stulecia - Nora Ephron , John Travolta,Lisa Kudrow,Tim Roth,Ed O'Neill , USA/Francja 2000 , 105 min. 10:15 Zabić drozda - Robert Mulligan , Gregory Peck,Robert Duvall,Mary Bedham,Philip Alford , USA 1962 , 125 min. 12:20 Miasteczko Black River - Jeff Bleckner , Jay Mohr,Susan Bain,Ron Canada,Lisa Edelstein , USA 2001 , 85 min. 13:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - Film przygodowy , Stanisław Jędryka , Henryk Gołębiewski,Filip Łobodziński,Alina Janowska,Krystyna Borowicz , Polska 1972 , 90 min. 15:15 Bądź tu mądry - Jacques Rivette , Jeanne Balibar,Marianne Basler,Helene Fougerolles,Catherine Rouvel , Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 2001 , 160 min. 17:55 Boomtown - Jon Avent , Donnie Wahlberg,Mykleti Williamson,Neal McDonough,Nina Garbiras , USA 2002 , 45 min. 18:40 Przyjaciele 8 - Serial komediowy , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc , USA 1994-2002 , 25 min. 19:05 Przyjaciele 8 - Serial komediowy , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc , USA 1994-2002 , 30 min. 19:35 Teletubbies - Film animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 20:00 Diabelski Młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 40 min. 20:40 Nie Przegap - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Łapu Capu - 10 min. 21:00 PREMIERA - Film dokumentalny , Holandia 2002 , 90 min. 22:30 Łańcuch szczęścia - Traktor , Salma Hayek,Jeff Goldblum,Elijah Wood,Steve Zahn , USA 2000 , 105 min. 00:15 Wyznawcy - Thriller , Bradford May , Ashley Jones,Jennifer Lyons,Elena Lyons,Rashaan Nall , Holandia 2002 , 90 min. 01:45 Pocałunek smoka - Film sensacyjny , Chris Nahon , Jet Li,Bridget Fonda,Tcheky Karyo,Ric Young , USA/Francja 2001 , 95 min. 03:20 Moja Ameryka - Edward James Olmos , Sal Lopez,Vira Montes,Roberto Martin Marquez,Dyana Ortelli , USA 1992 , 125 min. 05:25 Zamach na Reagana - Cyrus Nowrasteh , Richard Dreyfuss,Richard Crenna,Yannick Bisson,Colm Feore , USA 2001 , 105 min. HBO 06:30 Gorączka wyborcza - Komedia , Ron Lagomarsino , Tom Selleck,Laura Linney,Nancy Travis,Teri Hatcher , USA 2000 , 90 min. 08:00 Spotkanie z Gusem Van Santem - 20 min. 08:20 Król sokołów - Vaclav Vorlicek , Brano Holicek,Juraj Kukura,Klara Jandova,Agnieszka Wagner , Polska/Niemcy/Francja/Czechy/Słowacja/Węgry 2000 , 100 min. 10:00 Podglądając Hollywood - USA 2002 , 30 min. 10:30 Ja i tata - Film obyczajowy , Kara Harshbarger , Hallie Kate Eisenberg,Benjamin King,Kathy Baker,Wayne Duvall , USA 2001 , 95 min. 12:05 Zobacz w HBO - 45 min. 12:50 Żmija - Sergio Citti , Harvey Keitel,Olimpia Carlisi,Rosario Ainnusa,Nadia Carlomagno , Włochy 2001 , 95 min. 14:25 Cinema, cinema - 25 min. 14:50 Theo i Marie - Film obyczajowy , Henry Helman , Veronique Jannot,Catherine Jacob,Erwan Baynaud,Marie-Charlotte Dutot , Francja 1998 , 120 min. 16:50 Czas Apokalipsy - wersja reżyserska - 20 min. 17:10 Wakacje: Żegnaj szkoło - Film animowany , Chuck Sheetz , USA 2001 , 80 min. 18:30 Na planie (On The Set Ep. 082) magazyn filmowy, USA 2003, 23 min. - 30 min. 19:00 Gorączka wyborcza - Komedia , Ron Lagomarsino , Tom Selleck,Laura Linney,Nancy Travis,Teri Hatcher , USA 2000 , 90 min. 20:30 Cinema, cinema - 30 min. 21:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 2 - Jeremy Podewsa , Michael C. Hall,Peter Krause,Frances Conroy,Lauren Ambrose , USA 2002 , 60 min. 22:00 Obraz zbrodni - Thriller , Robert Manganelli , John Mellencamp,Terrylene,Louise Fletcher,Billy Burke , Wielka Brytania 2000 , 90 min. 23:30 Nowokaina - David Atkins , Steve Martin,Helena Bonham-Carter,Laura Dern,Elias Koteas , USA 2001 , 95 min. 01:05 Pierwszy milion - Film kryminalny , Waldemar Dziki , Szymon Bobrowski,Przemysław Sadowski,Aleksander Siemczew,Agnieszka Warchulska , Polska 2000 , 100 min. 02:45 Roszczenie - Thriller , Martin Lagestee , Louise Lombard,Billy Zane,John Shrapnel,Stephen Moore , Holandia 2002 , 95 min. 04:20 Aktorzy - Film krótkometrażowy , Andy Berman , Verne Troyer,Phil Fondacaro,Dorian Soracco,Barry Borofsky , USA 2000 , 20 min. 04:40 Żmija - Sergio Citti , Harvey Keitel,Olimpia Carlisi,Rosario Ainnusa,Nadia Carlomagno , Włochy 2001 , 110 min. Polonia 1 06:20 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 07:00 Calendar Men 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:30 W stylu Zeptera 10 min. Poradnik kulinarny 07:45 Top shop 640 min. Top shop Teleshoping 19:15 Celeste 47 min. telenowela Telenowela prod. argentyńskiej . Reż. Raul Lecouna , wyst. Andrea del Boca z serialu Stellina . 20:05 Prawo do narodzin Derecho de nacer 25 min. telenowela (El derecho de nacer) , 1981 r. , Telenowela prod. meksykańskiej , reż. Raul Araiza , wyst. Veronica Castro , Ignazio Lopez Tarso , Sergio Jimenez . 20:30 Ocean odc. 1 Oceano 102 min. 90 min. Film fabularny prod. Włochy,reż. Ruggero Cicero , wyst. Lando Buzzanca, Rossana Podesta 22:30 Video Fashion 30 min. 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Sex - kulisy 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:30 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:50 Megasex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:10 Sexnastki 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:25 Military Shop 5 min. Top shop 00:30 Baba Jaga dla Dorosłych 20 min. Program erotyczny 00:50 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:10 Sex Polki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Sexnastki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Sex show 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:45 Dziewczyny z X - Chata 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:05 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2003 roku